1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing a record from a record bearing medium on which a plurality of different pilot signals having different frequencies are recorded in rotation along with an information signal, one in each of recording tracks in a predetermined sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, deterioration of information signals reproduced by the apparatus of the above-stated kind includes deterioration in the S/N ratio, time-base fluctuations or jitter, etc. Meanwhile, in order to correct a tracking error, there has been proposed a method, wherein different control signals which have different frequencies are consecutively recorded by frequency superimposing them on an information signal to be recorded, one in every recording track formed on a record bearing medium; and in reproducing the recorded information signal, a tracking error is detected by using these control signals. As for the time-base fluctuations (or jitter), the jitter is corrected by using control signals which have been added beforehand to the information signal to be recorded.
In reproducing a recorded video signal, for example, it is a chrominance signal therein that is most seriously affected by jitter. To mitigate the influence of the jitter, it has been practiced to extract a color-burst signal included in a reproduced chrominance signal for every horizontal scanning period (lH) and the jitter component of the extracted colorburst signal is detected and removed for lessening the adverse effect of jitter on the basis of the detected component. However, with the jitter component detected and removed by periodically taking out some representative part of the signal in accordance with the prior art arrangement, it is hardly possible to detect and remove such jitter, that arise at parts outside of a sampling period. Therefore, it has been hardly possible to adequately remove the adverse effect of jitter.